


John Look

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Short silly comic
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	John Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_lock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_lock/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/637327570359205888/this-was-funnier-in-my-head)


End file.
